1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to portable devices and, particularly, to an adjustable, compact, and wearable strap for portable devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a portable device has a strap that facilitates convenient carry of the portable device. A conventional strap comprises a wrist or neck ring portion, a take-up reel secured to the ring portion via a ring, a string rolled in the take-up reel, and a strap attachment for connecting the strap to the portable device. It is inconvenient, unsightly, and a waste of space in that several of the components are exterior to the strap.
What is needed, therefore, is a compact wearable strap for holding portable devices.